Never Have I Ever
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: After C.C realizes she is stuck at the mansion alone with the butler due to a blizzard, Niles and C.C play Never Have I Ever... One-Shot


Never Have I Ever...

A/N: Played this at a party and it made me think of Niles + CC... Though doesn't everything? One-Shot

"All right, the kids are at Sara's parent's house, so Maxwell and I will be heading out for our weekend getaway!" Fran grinned with excitement as she spoke with Niles in the kitchen.

"Well I'm pleased that you and Mr. Sheffield are finally going out together," he chuckled. "You're going to need some alone time before the babies come."

"Oh I know! I want him to still find me attractive before I'm as big as a house!"

"Oh, Mrs. Sheffield, only Miss Babcock can get that big." He had a grin on his face as he thought about the only woman that could make his heart burst.

"Oh Niles, you should be nicer to her. Actually just be happy you won't have to see her for an entire weekend," she nudged him with a grin.

Niles faked a bright smile as he thought about what he'd do without her around to tease.

As if on cue, C.C walked in the house. "Hello! Hello!"

Niles walked up to her and took her coat; instantly smelling the Chanel 5 she wore so often.

"So, Nanny Fine, where is Maxwell, we need to go over some contracts."

Niles couldn't help the snickers that he was trying to stiffen.

Quickly turning around, CC noticed Niles quickly grow serious. "And what, may I ask, is so funny, Toilet duck?"

"Miss Babcock, Maxwell and I are going away for the weekend."

"They've had these plans for weeks."

C.C just stared at them both in disbelief. "Are...are you serious? Why doesn't anyone tell me things?"

"Because no one likes you, Miss Babcock."

C.C glared at Niles before she grabbed the back of his pants and pulled up before she snapped it back down.

"Ahh!" He quickly pulled down his slacks from the back to rid of the wedgie she had given him.

C.C smirked at Niles just as Max was walking down the stairs. "Ah, C.C how nice to see you. I'm sure you're looking forward to having the weekend off. You as well, Niles."

"Oh yes, Maxwell. Thank you." She forced a grin as she watched Maxwell get Fran's coat for her. "We'll be back Sunday night.

"Have a good weekend you too." Fran gave Niles a hug before turning and nervously smiling at C.C. "Not together, of course," she honked out her famous laugh as she and Maxwell left the mansion.

"So Babs, since the man of your dreams is away with his wife, what will you be doing this weekend? Is your 'inflate-a-date' worn out?"

"Now you listen to me, I will not stand around and be insulted by a domestic" She placed her hands on her hips and moved herself closer to him. Their noses were nearly touching as she stared at him with disgust.

Niles kept his smug grin on his face though. "Oh Babs. Must you get angry over every little thing. How about a drink. I know that makes you happy."

"Ugh!" She quickly turned and made her way before grabbing her coat and opening it. "Oh crap."

"What?" He walked up to her and could see why she chose those words. "Oh crap."

Outside it was snowing tremendously, a blizzard forming before their eyes. "Just my luck."

"_Your_ luck? _I'm_ the one that isgoing to have to watch you all weekend."

"Watch me? I'm a grown woman-"

"You can say that again," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Nothing. So...how about that drink now?"

"Hit me."

"Damn, Babs. You really know how to swallow."

Smirking, C.C grabbed the Jack Daniels from the counter and poured herself another shot. "You have no idea."

Niles couldn't help the sensation he felt below. _Thank God I'm on the other side of this counter. _"I think we should play a game."

"I'm listening."

"Have you ever played 'Never have I ever...'?

"I've played every drinking game in the book"

"I'm not surprised." He poured himself another shot. "Who starts?"

"I'll start." She thought for a moment before a smirk appeared on her face. "Never have I ever worn boxers."

Glaring at her, Niles took his shot before gritting his teeth. "That's not fair."

"You never said we had to be fair," she smirked.

"I guess you're right. But you've really never worn boxers? Like a man's after you spend the night? I'll have to change that," he smirked.

C.C glared at him before she realized what he said. She quickly became uncomfortable. "Uh, your turn."

"All right, let's think... okay I got one. "Never have I ever stalked someone."

C.C just stared at him with a small smirk. "Okay, never have I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." He waved the bottle in front of her.

"What?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Stalking...Mr. Sheffield. Get the picture?"

"I do not stalk Maxwell."

Niles let out a loud laugh as he shook his head. "You so do."

"Do not!"

"Do too! Now drink!"

C.C quickly chugged her shot before refilling her glass.

"Your turn."

"All right, butler boy." She thought a moment before she just threw something out. "Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar."

"Niles smirked before he chugged his shot."

"You have? When? Why?"

"That's not important, Miss Babcock."

"Oh come on. You-"

"You're not supposed to elaborate on it."

Sighing she nodded. "All right. Your turn."

"All right." He thought a moment before he got a smirk on his face that made C.C nervous. "Never have I ever met someone off the internet."

Sighing, C.C chugged her drink.

"Wow, that desperate, Babs?"

"Shut up."

"Go ahead," he laughed.

After about fifteen minutes and ten more 'Never Have I Ever's, they both started to feel the affect of the liquor.

C.C shakily refilled her glass "Never have I gotten into a bar fight." She didn't expect what was next but she was surprised to see Niles take his shot. "Whoa, you've been in a bar fight?"

Nodding softly, he refill his glass. "All right, let's see..."

"No, no I wanna hear about this one." Starting to think straight, she smiled. "Was that the reason you were kicked out of the bar?"

He nodded slowly.

"Tell me, Niles. Please?" Her voice was soft and Niles didn't think he could deny her request now.

"All right," he took a deep breath as he tried to remember the details. "Well I heard a few men start to talk about a woman I knew. One was saying how he..." He started to get uncomfortable "'Wanted a piece of that' or that he believed 'she would be on top in the bedroom.' So I got angry, walked up to him and punched him in the face."

"I guess this woman was special to you."

Nodding softly, he stayed looking down. "She still is." _Does he mean who I think he means?_ C.C willingly took another shot. "Hey, you need to do something to take a shot." he laughed.

"Oh... right." They both shared a laugh before CC refilled her glass. "All right. Your turn."

"Okay," he sighed as he thought of a good one. A smirk spread from ear to ear as he looked at CC. "Never have I ever had an orgasm."

CC's eyes widened as she clenched her glass.

_Should I lie and take my shot? Or should I make a fool of myself and place my drink down? Well... he did just admit it himself. Or was he lying?_

C.C placed her glass down on the table much to Niles' surprised. His shocked face turned into a smirk as he looked down at the table. "I'll keep that in mind." CC's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks blush before she looked down at her glass. "Your turn, Babs."

"Right. Um..." She tried her hardest to get what he had just said out of her head but it was clouding her mind. _I have to see what he says to this._ "Never have I ever...Been in love."

Niles was about to drink his shot when he realized what she had asked. "Really?"

C.C nodded softly as she kept her head down. "Really."

Niles smiled at her before he chugged his drink.

C.C slowly looked up to see his empty glass. "You have?"

Nodding softly, he smiled. "I _am_."

_He is? Surely he doesn't mean me- does he?_ C.C chugged her shot before she placed it back down on the table.

Niles chuckled at her depressed state. "It's not that bad, Miss Babcock. You'll find someone to love." _Please let that be me._

"What if I _do_ love someone?"

Not thinking anything of it, he shrugged. "Well then you lied during the game."

"Yes I know I lied but- wait. Who do you love?"

"Is it really that important now?" He grabbed the bottle and filled his glass again.

A small smile formed on her lips. "I'd like to know."

"Okay..." He chugged his new shot. "Never have I ever loved anyone before you."

C.C's eyes widened as they both couldn't seem to keep their eyes off each other. "You...you love me?"

"I know you find me repulsive but I-"

C.C quickly stopped him with her lips as she leaned over the counter and captured his lips with hers.

Niles quickly put his hands on her face and was surprised when she pushed herself up from the counter and was now kneeling on the counter top. Niles did the same and before they knew it, C.C laid herself on her back as Niles got on top of her before he pressed his tongue against the slip of her lips and she opened them eagerly before their tongues dueled for dominance. When the need for air was too much, C.C tipped her head back and Niles kissed along her throat, hearing the soft moans escape from her lips.

"Oh Niles..." She kept her eyes closed as she took in the sensation he was causing her core.

Niles felt himself stiffen at her tone when she said his name. "God, I love you." He pulled his head back to look into her eyes and she looked right back into his. She could almost see herself in them, but what she really saw was the love and devotion he had for her. "Take me upstairs, Niles."

Niles' eyes grew wide before he quickly jumped off the counter. C.C swung her legs over the counter and Niles grabbed her before carrying her upstairs to his bedroom and to his bed where he gently laid her down. He quickly discarded all of his clothes but his boxers before he joined her in bed and wrapped his arm around her waist "Are you sure you want this? I mean you're sure you're not too drunk? I won't do this even if you have the smallest doubt.""

"Niles," she cooed. "Never have I ever wanted anything more."

Niles smiled warmly before he slowly unbuttoned her blouse before pulling it out of her skirt. He kissed along the edges of her bra before he pulled her skirt down once she arched her back. He ran his hands along her inner thigh which arose a moan from deep inside her. He placed his hand under her back and pulled her up before he unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fall out of it. "My God, you are beautiful." He leaned down and kissed right below her naval before he kissed a featherlight trail up to the valley of her breasts.

"Niles," she cooed. "Don't tease me. I need you."

Niles didn't need anymore convincing after hearing those three words. He hooked his fingers on either side of her panties and pulled them down before he tossed them on the floor.

He quickly rid of his boxers and could hear the soft gasp escape C.C's lips. He smirked at her before he hovered over her. "I love you C.C Babcock."

And with that he made himself one with the only woman he had ever loved. And he wasn't afraid to admit it.


End file.
